Moonless Night
by Kagaya-mitsukai
Summary: When Jessica finds a girl who is resistant to the vampires 'mindinfluence' she and Aubrey decide to investigate. As they follow Shikyo, they learn more about her and may eventually learn more about this world than they ever wanted to know. May be Violent.
1. Shikyo Mitsukai

**chapter 1**

Jessica watched the girl as she walked out of the bar, she obviously had no idea to the imminent peril. Silently Jessica followed her, playing her favorite game of cat and mouse. The girl she stalked could have passed for a vampire, accept there was nothing vampiric about this girls aura. She was just unfortunate enough to have attracted the attention of Jessica. Jessica knew that once, she herself would've made as easy prey as the girl she now followed, but Jessica had fought, and now she was a vampire of Aubrey and Risika's line, and she had no ties to the mortal world of this girl.

The girl turned a corner, "Oh! I forgot my purse," she murmered, and turned to get it. _No,_ willed Jessica, I can't let this one go, I'll make her come. _Come here. Trust me._ Jessica watched as the girl dazedly turned around. She was wearing sunglasses, but Jessica knew that under them her eyes were glazed as she walked to her doom. Jessica swooped down behind her, creeping up on the enthralled girl, I'm coming. The girl abruptly turned around, "I'm sorry, M'am. I'm not comfortable with being followed, you've been stalking me sense I was in the bar. Please stop."

Jessica stepped back startled and then smiled, this girl's got spunk. _It's okay it won't hurt, come show me your neck. _She willed at the girl. She had already seen her in thrall, it would be easy to put her back in it now. She grinned cruelly, _It won't hurt at all. _

The girl she had been watching sighed. "I'm not a meal for you vampire. I already have a parasite problem." Jessica was startled again, how had she known, noticing being watched was one thing, but to know about vampires, this girl wasn't even a witch! A tad desperate Jessica tried to overpower the girl again, _it will be easy, just one little bite and it's all over._

She could see the girls shoulders shake. "Vampire, you are strong, I can feel your will, but my little parasite problem I mentioned earlier won't let me die. Trust me I've tried." The girl turned and walked away. Jessica was standing stock still, who was this girl. Jessica knew almost everything that had to to do with vampires, that's why Aubrey found her, she was able to write stories about peoples pasts. Why didn't she know this girl?

Suddenly this strange girl turned around, "I know you're wondering, my name is Shikyo Mitsukai." She paused, and waited expectantly. Suddenly Jessica remembered meeting Aubrey. He had introduced himself as Alex.

"My name is Alexa, Alexa Caryn." She had taken the last name from the name of her friend, the witch. Or her ex-friend, they had parted ways since Jessica had become a vampire. "I expect I will hear and see more of you Shikyo. Next time, maybe someone will have you enthralled." Jessica smiled coolly and vanished, entirely hiding the fact she was disturbed. She reappered by another restaurant and followed a man who was walking out alone. After all, she still hadn't fed.

* * *

Shikyo opened the door. "I'm home!" she said. Her grandmother came out. Grandma was a pudgy woman. She looked just like a grandmother should. She wore a blue dress and a white stripped apron. Her gray hair was very short, framing her face perfectly. She was always smiling and loved to bake cookies. Right now she had a necklace in her hand and looked worried. 

"Shikyo, you forgot your necklace again."

"I'm sorry Grandma." Shikyo said and took the necklace. It was cross, and a beautiful one at that.It was inlaid with rowan and silver with a iron chain. According to her grandmother it would protect her form were-wolves, vampires, and fae. Neither of them knew how much is true, nor whether it would work or not, but it was a reassurance to her grandmother so Shikyo usually wore it. Shikyo gingerly held the iron chain and placed iron her neck. It stung slightly, but it hurt her 'parasite' rather than her, so she wore it.

Shikyo smiled lightly, if she was to be the stuupid 'parasite's host body, than she was going to make it as uncomfortable as possible while it was here. "Now dear, you went shopping for that new outfit. Did you by nice back-to-school clothes?" Grandmother Keevatook the bag form Shikyo's hand. She sat held out he outfit that Shikyo had carefully chosen and sighed. The outfit was, of course, black. "I thought I told you not to buy black this time." she said.

"This isn't black. See along the shirt, silver mixes in. Doesn't it look like the stars?" Shikyo said this void of emotion, as she often was. For a sixteen-year-old girl, her voice was unnerving. Most people avoided talking to her, maybe it was because she spoke so ... calmly. It wasn't natural. Keeva sighed, many things weren't 'natural' about her granddaughter.

"Indeed," said Keeva.

Shikyo had already eaten at the pub so she went up to her room. She was recoubnting the evening in her head. She was walking home, she was bieng followed. She got sick of being stalked she pretendeded to lose her purse. The vampire took the bait and acted. Shikyo almost lost herself in its mine control. 'Take less risks' Shikyo chastised herself, her mental voice sounding like Keeva's. She pulled out a list of names. Though it was probably a pseudonym, it pleases Shikyo to have it all written down. She carefully wrote **_Alexa Caryn_** nest to the other names. She also had down _**Nikolas, Aubrey, Risika,** _and **_Ather_**. There were other names off to the side, but these names were on in bold. They were the vampires that almost had her. The first line were the only vampires who could get close to getting at Shikyos mind and Alexa was the only one she had confronted. The others, she had seen with other vampires and so heard they're names called. For Alexa, she'd had to give out her own name. With a sigh Shikyo highlighted _**Alexa Caryn **_on herlist. This was one name she'd have to remember.


	2. Twins

**Chapter 2**

Aubrey sighed. Here he was again in high school, albeit a different one. When Jessica told him of her lost prey, he remembered a similar experience. They couldn't have people develop that resisted the vampires. So here they were, presumably to kill the girl. "ARe you sure that was the name you told her?" he asked.

Jessica nodded, "Yeah, it was Alexa Caryn." Aubrey's nose crinkled at Caryn's mention. They had not been friends.

"Okay, we're twins, yes? I'm Alec Caryn." Jessica nodded again. "Let's do this." The two walked into the classroom holding hands. Aubrey spoke to the teacher. "Hello, I'm Alex Caryn."

"I'm Alexa Caryn." Said Jessica from slightly behind him. She stepped forward. "We're twins, and the new students. Sorry we're late but"

Aubrey cut her off, finishing the sentance like twins were supposed to, "it's a new school. Can we sit together?"

The teacher was totally lost under the influence of these people. Both had mastered the arts of making people like them, and Mr. Roz (the teacher) was willing to do almost anything to kepp the twins happy. "Sure he said. Suddenly her realized there were no two seats together. "or.. would you be willing to sit on either side of Shikyo.

Shikyo looked up sharply. She had been staring out the window again, lost in daydream. But hearing her name had jolted her back to the present. Catching up quickly, she decided she wanted to be as far from the twins as possible."It's okay Mr. Roz, I can move."

Mr. Roz beamed. "Very good. Move over on and the Alex and Alexa can sit together." Shikyo had wanted to move farther away than that but she didn't say anything. Alex and Alexa took their seats.

Shikyo seldom payed attention in class, but today was harder than usual. She blamed on the fact that Alex was sitting next to her. Forcing her shoulders back she calmly pushed in her chair and left for lunch. Alex caught up to her, "Thanks for giving me your seat." He said smoothly. A normal boy would be panting, thought Shikyo, but I suppose he won't need to labor for air.

"Anytime" She said distantly.

He had easily fallen to pace with her. Alex paused a moment, "I know! Why don't you sit with us at lunch?"

Shikyo gave him a long hard stare. "No." She said.

Alex sighed mentally he hated playing the part of a friendly high school boy. "Please, come on it will be fun," he said with flase earnesty.

"No." In the end, Shikyo went to sit alone. Alex followed her and they sat together.

"Where's your twin?" asked Shikyo indifferently.

Alex looked around as if hurt. "She wanted to go sit with some of her new friends." Shikyo ignored the vampire next to her and began to eat her lunch.

Alexa smiled. She had successfully located the 'top girls' in the school, and thanks to her vampiric powers had easily befriended them. Now they were having a conversation in hushed tones on behalf of her 'brother Alex.' "He's just so innocect" Alexa sighed. "It doesn't even occur to him that he might get in trouble for talking to people who or...spoken for."

"You make it sound like where married" Maddie teased/

"Well what would you say? I'm just worried my little brother is going to get beaten up for talking to the wrong girl with an over-protective boyfriend."

"He can flirt with me," said Lizzy, "but Maddie is already dating." Lizzy dodged Maddie's shove as ALexa worte down Lizzzy's name. "What are you taking notes for, Alexa? this is lunch"

"I know, but I'm writing down who he can talk to it's my job to keep my little brother out of trouble."

Maddie leaned forward again. "Well, put me down to. I would dump Josh for him any day. You keep saying he's your little brother, but isn't he taller than you?"

"I was born first." protested Alexa as if she'd had this conversation before. "I'm older, I'll take care of him." The other girls all laughed. _You're talking about me._

Alexa blinked. The mental-talking still surprised her, even after the months she'd been able to practice._Yes, write now these people think your innocent. Alex is a ignorant highschool boy, play the part well. _She heard his mental laugh.

_Innocent? Okay, it will test my acting skills. _His presence faded. "That girl he's sitting with. I forget her name. She gave up herseat so we could sit together. When he saw her sitting alone, he thought to return the favor. I was', like, no. Unlike you ,I've got friends.' But anyways, there's no accounting for taste. Is she...spoken for?"

Lizzy had been drinking from a juice box, and now she spluttered, trying to restrain her laughter. Maddie dpoke for her. "Her? No, but don't write her down. Just write me again." Alexa laughed and wrote Maddie and Lizzy's names down a second time.


	3. Moonless night

**Chapter 3**

Shikyo ran home. When she arrived, she started immediately on her homework, finishing it in record time. Grandmother Keeva stood at the doorway as Shikyo packed her bag and turned to go to her room. "What's the rush?"

Shikyo barely stopped. "It's the new moon tonight." she said as she breezed by.

Keeva inhaled sharply. "I'll call Asa, you go to your room." Shikyo hurried away, well Keeva took out a phone to call Shikyo's grandfather. "Tonight's the night." she said into the phone.

"Yeah, I don't think she'll be willing to miss school, she never is." pause, "yeah, We need you." pause "There's no way she'll come out unscathed" pause again "Only you know her special..condition, no other doctors work." She paused agian. "Thank you honey. See you soon."

Shikyo locked the door to her room. She had already ushered the cat out, nothing alive should be in her room, not now. Cick, went her lock as she shut the door. Opening the window, Shikyo threw the key down two floors. It would be hard to find now. She shut the window locked it. Shikyo's eyes suddenly widened, it was time. Heat filled her inside, a burning sensation she couldn't quite identify. Pain, she thought suddenly and curled into a tight ball. Outside her door Keeva flinched when a scream pierced the air her home.

_**She **__looked around. It was __**her**__ time to rule, but they'd locked __**her**__ up again. __**She**__ hissed in frustration. Well the mortal girl would pay for her insolence. Nothing fatal, but it would smart. Satisfied, __**She**__ drew a sharp nail across her skin. __**Her**__ other half screamed again. This is fun, __**she**__ thought. __**She**__ made a design, carving vines across __**her**__ skin. These will hurt for a while,__** she**__ thought. But __**she **__heals so quickly, my influence. __**She**__ wished __**she**__ could revoke the powers __**her**__ presence gave the girl. Then the mortal girl would never die, but always suffer. __**She**__ smiled, yes Suffer. __**She**__ drew one claw across __**her**__ right eyes. Blood gushed out from the slash wound. That one, __**she**__ thought contentedly, will take a while to heal. As the sun rose __**she **__was forced back into the small body. Slowly the mortal girl gained control. The human girl whimpered, as __**She**__ faded __**she**__ smiled. That's right whimper._

Keeva had an extra key. Once the sun rose.she hurriedly unlocked Shikyo's door. There she was, on the floor unconsious. "Asa!" She yelled and lifted Shikyo onto her bed. The girls eye had been slashedand intricate paterns had been carved into her arms. Grandfather Asa hurried in. Opening his doctor's kit, he immediately pulled out antibiotics. By morning she was conscious.

"How did it go?" asked Aubrey. They no longer needed words to converse, but it was pleasant sometimes just to talk.

"Well, Shikyo doesn't seem to have any friends in the school. Lizzy and Maddie both volunteered to 'spend time' with you, so at east we won't go hungry." Aubrey laughed.

"Yes, there is always that. Jessica, shall we follow her home tomorrow?"

Jessica looked up and met Aubrey's black eyes. " Can you keep up the lost innocent impression." He grinned, showing all of his teeth., _What do you think, can I?_ Jessica smiled and answered aloud. "Okay, then. We'll follow her home."


	4. Follow you home

**Chapter 4**

Shikyo was late to school, she was glad to miss Alex at lunch. Today, she wore a white shirt.The sleeves,were mesh-like material that nicely covered the wounds on her arms. She wore her hair around her neck, so it was impossible to see the back of her neck. If it weren't for her eye slash, no one would know she was hurt at all. _What do you think happened to her eye?_ Aubrey asked Jessica silently in class.

_No idea. Are you worried. _Jessica smirked slightly her eyes still trained on the board, pretending to pay attention.

Aubrey shrugged mentally. _Not really. But I don't want her to die yet, we have to learn about her. _

_ We're following her home today, we can learn then._

_ Yeah._

By the end of the day, Shikyo was having a little trouble standing. She was shaking form blood loss, and a normal girl wouldn't be in school again for at least a week.She grabbed her bag and walked out thedoor, her head punding. Aubrey and Jessica silently followed. _I want to try on her again. _Aubrey told Jessica. They ducked into an allyway, and tried to make her follow. The narrow allyway was made by a space between to brick buildings, and was just wide enough to fit a small car. There was a empty dumpster which Aubrey and Jessica hid behind.

_ Shikyo, you're tired. Why don't you come here, we'll take care of you._ Shikyo stiffened slightly. Smiling Aubrey continued. _We're right down this allyway, just come. Trust me._

Shikyo turned down the ally. Still shaking she rested one hand on the allywall for support. "You want me that badly?" she asked panting from the effort of standing. Aubrey walked out with his hand in his pockets. He grinned revealing all of his teeth "Come get me, I can't make it all the way home anyway. But I'm already suffering from blood loss and I would like to make it home eventually. My grandmother worries" She smiled weekly, "My neck already hurts, use my wrists, and share." Shikyo held out her hands, and collapsed. Aubrey looked at Jessica, and each wrapped one of her arms over their shouleders and supported her.

_Shall we find a place less...open._ came Jessica's voice in Aubreys mind. In a flash, he had them all in his apartment. Carefully, and simultaneously, they lifted her wrists to their teeth and bit. Shikyo's eyes opened suddenly. Unlike a normal person she was becoming more and more aware as she lost more and more blood. She felt her eyes widen again. 'No she thought 'it happened last night, it shouldn't happen until the nest new moon.' The burning was back, not again.

Aubrey was watching the girls face. Rather than falling into the deep trance like most victims, she looked shocked. He blinked as her eyes met his but she wasn't looking at him but a something in the distance. Her gold eye that wasn't wounded looked panicked, and the ring around the pupil were silver instead of gold. She focused on him, "Stop, please stop." She whispered and her head fell again.

_She wants us to stop _Jessica was still beside him. _We could keep going until she dies, or we could do as she wishes._Jessica seemed amused, _When we first met, she seemed like she wanted to die, we could grant that wish._

_She wanted to go home. _He answered, _let's stop. _

After they finished, Jessica wrapped bandages around Shikyo's wrists. "Aubrey come here," she called, "What happened to her arms?" Aubrey walked over and bent down to see the unconscious girl. Her sleeves had been rolled up so that Jessica could bandage the arms easily. Despite receiving the wounds the day before, Shikyo had already healed enough that they were scabed. "It looks like Nikolas' work, doesn't it?" said Jessica.

"It's similar, but no. Nikolas only writes his name and he only marks hi sown, this was drawn to hurt. I can't think of any vampire with this feel for sadism except Fala, and she can't draw this well."

Jessica shuddered, remembering her encounter with that vampire, "Do you think she did this to herself?" she asked. Aubrey shrugged.

"Maybe she'll tell us when she wakes up." He grinned, revealing his fangs, "She is after all at our mercy."

Jessica recalled the conversation they'd had before when Shikyo gave them her wrists. "She said her grandmother worries, should we call and say that she's sleeping over or something?"

Aubrey sat down next to Jessica and the sleeping girl. "Her grandmother wouldn't believe us. When Shikyo wakes up, she can call herself ." The two vampires sat in silence. Aubrey finally broke it with a mental question. _Should I be worried about her? I've al lot of questions to ask, and I can't ask them if she just dies. _

Jessica didn't answer for a while. Finally she spoke. _I'm not sure, she seems to have a high fever, but she is breathing normally. When I first met her she said she had a 'parasite problem' that won't let her die. If that was true, than she'll be fine. _

Aubrey was curious still, _What kind of 'Parasite' could make a girl resistant to a vampires powers?_

_ I was resistant to your powers. _Jessica reminded Aubrey. _It's not impossible. Anyway, you watch her and I'll go work on a story._

Aubrey smiled, _You live to make trouble._

_Yes I do. But I was going to see if I could learn about this girl. She is involved with vampires. _

_Wait,_ Aubrey stood for a moment and Jessica turned around. Aubrey leaned forward and kissed her _I love you._

_Me too._She said and vanished in to the other room.

* * *


	5. Not afraid

**Chapter 5**

Shikyo woke and put her head in her hands. Her arms, her neck, and her back hurt. Her arms were in bandages, that was strange. Suddenly she realized what had happened. "That was stupid," she told herself. Of course if she almost died, than **she** would come out. Thank god the vampires had stopped, there was no telling the havoc that **she** could reign onto the world. Shikyo looked around. She was proped up against the wall and leaning on what seemed to be a bookcase on her right. She used the bookshelf to help her stand up. Before even a step, Shikyos legs gave out and she fell down again. Now she was just lying on the floor.

"My real name is Jessica," said the vampire that walked into the room and crouched beside Shikyo. "And he's Aubrey."

Shikyo met the vampire, Jessica's, eyes. Shikyo's gold eye was staring into the distance. "Aubrey..I know that one, but Jessica is new." She looked striat at Jessica and, at least looked, fully awake. "Are you a new vampire?"

Jessica blinked. That was not what she had expected. "Yes, but I think it's our turn to ask you questions." _Are you coming Aubrey? _she asked mentally.

_Right here,_ he said and materialized behind her. "Hello Shikyo," he said

"Aubrey, right?"

Aubrey nodded. "Yes. Shikyo I've a few questions I've been dying to ask. First how can you resist our" He paused adn glanced at Jessica, "for lack of a better turn, mind-control?"

Shikyo pulled herself into a sitting position using her hands to hold herself up. She didn't need the wall this time. "I can't always." she said "When you told me to come into the allyway, I had to go. I just was able to walk by my own free will rather than enthralled. I'm not exactly sure why, your magic doesn't work well on me." Shikyo didn't want to lie, but she couldn't exactly tell the truth. So she did know why, they didn't need to know.

"Where did you get those scars?" Jessica asked,

"I'm willing to answer questions that have to do with you. They're not from a vampire let that suffice." Shikyo stated frigidly.

Aubrey leaned forward and showed his teeth, in barely a second he had his knife to her throat. Shikyo blinked and held very still. "You'd best answer her question,Shikyo." he said.

Holding still, Shikyo looked at Aubrey, " Your knife says Fenris. Personally I prefer Jormunger. Of all of Loki's children, and Loki himself, he was the only one who wasn't locked up or caged. Fenris was eternally."

Aubrey blinked. He had moved his knife to fast for her to read the inscription. Jessica however was smiling, "He has Jormunger tattooed on his back. But still maybe you should answernow. He also has a temper."

Shikyo know looked at Jessica. "Do you know what the name Shikyo means?" Jessica shook her head, "Shikyo is the Japanese word for 'die.' Perhaps that should be enough of an answer for your question." Aubrey frowned and pressed the knife harder to Shikyo's throat.

Jessica frowned as well. "Aubrey, if you kill her, we can't ask her anymore questions." _ask that again later. _she added mentally.

_I don't have much else to add except. _he stopped and removed the knife. "Very well, Shikyo. Jessica said when you first met, you seemed like you wanted to die. Why did you want us to stop?" Besides natural curiousity, Aubrey meant that as a threat as well and Shikyo understood that.

"All I said was 'stop, please stop.' What made you think I was talking to you?"

Aubrey showed teeth again, "Okay then. If you weren't talking to us than let's continue where we left of at our misunderstanding. He gingerly held her wrist to his mouth, and watched her gold eyes flash with anger and heard Jessica say ,_She's afraid, but not of us._

_I know, but why?_


	6. Domestic Life

**Woah, another chapter. How unexpected. **

With delicate care, Aubrey bit Shikyo's wrist. A brief twitch of the lip was her only acknowledgement of the act. Otherwise, she sat, once again leaning against the wall, wrist forward, and watched him feed. If she had seemed panicked before, this time she was concentrated, determined. Jessica watched for a moment, remembering her own first experience with Vampires not long ago, and marveling at the girl's lack of fear.

After about a minute, Shikyo closed her eyes. "You should stop now." She said, her voice suddenly tense, "Or go lock the door." Aubrey raised his mouth, wiping a drop of blood from his cheek.

"Or what?" He asked.

_Out of curiousity,_ Jessica's voice, even in his mind, was full of amusement, _was that whole bit before about letting her go home a whim?_

Aubrey grimaced. "Fine," he said allowed. He pressed his hand around the wound on her arm and Jessica reapplied the bandages they had given her earlier. Shikyo had become paler, a feat that many would not have believed possible. "Are you alright?" he asked, perhaps a tad sheepish. Even though he hadn't shouted, he had lost his temper; he had not intended to bite her again.

She nodded slowly and past him, as if there were something behind him. Focusing on this, she spoke slowly, carefully articulating each word through the haze which was her consciousness. "I am fine. Thank you for stopping." Audrey did not need to turn around to see the amusement in Jessica's face, not at Shikyo's suffering but at his lack of self-control.

_I think I might have gone too far._

_Don't worry to much._ Jessica tied the knot at the top of the bandage and rested Shikyo's wrist in her lap. _If nothing else, her exhaustion might make her more willing to talk to us._

Without waiting for a reply, she asked, "Say, Shikyo, if you are awake, what are you living for?"

Shikyo glanced at her, and squinted for a moment, trying to discern Jessica's shape. "That is kind of open-ended?" She said, confusion shaking her earlier resolve to not answer such questions.

"Let us say, rather," Aubrey this time. It took Shikyo the rest of his question to find him with her eyes, and he hoped she would answer before fainting. "for what are you trying not to die?"

"Oh." She looked past him again, and her eyelids began to flutter. "Well, obviously, I have to keep **her** in..." her head fell as she finished the thought, and Jessica caught her as she crumpled to the floor.

"Yeah," She said, "Maybe a little too far."

* * *

When Shikyo woke again, the last beams of sunlight were brightening the room. She moved immediately to cover her eyes, then noticed her surroundings. She lay, this time, on a couch. The apartment, she assumed, was small, but she could easily see the kitchenette. In it, Aubrey was at work, making what seemed to be scrambled eggs. Humming to herself, Jessica set the table, a place for one.

"Oh, Aubrey, Look who woke up." She said, seeming for a moment every bit the delighted hostess. "If you faint like that, people will think you are anemic." She said kindly, "Come have some iron." Before Shikyo had the chance to react, she had been pulled to her feet.

Aubrey flipped the scrambled eggs onto a plate and brought it over. "Here you go, lady." He said teasingly, "Please partake in this wonderful meal. It is the first time I have an omelette, you should be flattered." Shikyo looked down at the scrambled eggs in front of her and smiled faintly.

Lifting her fork, she took a bite. They were hot but plain. Without ham or cheese, the egg tasted somehow sad, but she quickly found that she was hungry enough to not care. "Thank you very much." She said between bites. "These are delicious.

As she ate, Aubrey and Jessica sat up chairs on her either side. When she finished her meal, Shikyo glanced at the both of them. "Is it already tomorrow?" She asked, suddenly worried by how long she had been gone.

"Not quite." Jessica replied, "Would you like to call your grandmother and tell her you'd like to stay the night? It's about 6:00."

Shikyo paused, and set her fork down on her plate. "I would rather," she said slowly, deliberately, "go home for the night. Would that be allowed." She kept her gaze trained on the plate.

_She still doesn't seemed frightened._ Aubrey's voice floated into Jessica's head.

_Not at all._ She replied, _But that doesn't mean she can't leave._

Aubrey nodded. "I'll take you home." He said. "I'll even come up with an excuse for your arms, but you have to agree to sit with me at lunch tomorrow."

Shikyo paused, and met his eyes. She stared just long enough to make him uncomfortable as she searched his gaze for a hint of deception. Finally she looked away. "Fine. But do not mention my wrists, Grandmother is used to this kind of thing."

Aubrey glanced at Jessica, who shrugged. With a brief _Be right back._ He touched Shikyo's arm, and the pair of them disappeared.

**There you have it. The next chapter.**

**The reason why it came out; I was really bored. ^^ Thank you to anyone who reads it. I am sorry if OCs bore you, since this particular story is far more about my character than Aubrey and Jessica. **


End file.
